psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Sociotherapy
Sociotherapy is a therapeutic approach informed by social science and social work, sociology and psychology that involves the use of social changes to bring about therapeutic improvements for individuals or groups. Changes in patterns of social interaction, alterations to the social environment etc can be very therapeutic sensitively introduced. While more wholesale control of social environment through the setting up of therapeutic community settings can also be a powerful form of intervention. The Society for the Furtherance of Sociotherapy says, "Sociotherapy operates through a holistic vision of mankind. That is to say that the human being is seen as a somatic, psychic, social and spiritual unity, which is unique because of his own history of growth." Sociotherapy in the clinic of Foundation Centrum '45, general methods of approach of Sociotherapy A multidisciplinary study, a sociotherapist or life enrichment therapist, sometimes called a clinical sociologist, is usually concurrently a member of another relevant profession: medical doctor, psychiatrist, psychologist, nurse, social worker, sociologist, activity and recreational professionals, among others. Clinical sociotherapy usually targets groups of children, youths or elderly, employed in various settings such as treatment facilities or lifecare communities like nursing homes and are directly involved in case management and care planning. Professional definition Still in its infancy as a social science and profession, sociotherapy is ill-defined and thus takes many forms, according to the respective definitions created by the firms and institutions that employ sociotherapists and life enrichment therapists. [Sociotherapy in German social law. Indication, co...[Nervenarzt. 2003 - PubMed Result] The Society for the Furtherance of Sociotherapy defines Sociotherapy in this manner, "Sociotherapy is the methodical management of the living environment of a group of clients, directed towards reaching the treatment targets of this group—and conceived as a means of achieving the treatment targets of the individual client—within a functional unit, usually in a clinical treatment setting." Sociotherapy in the clinic of Foundation Centrum '45, definition of Sociotherapy This definition is most accepted especially in lifecare communities like nursing homes. Definition of sociotherapy as a social science and profession is also based on regional dicta. For example, the public health insurance system of Germany offered a uniquely German definition in order to subsidize treatment by sociotherapeutic professionals. It said that sociotherapy "designates non-medical, social, and work-related components of the care process." [Sociotherapy in German social law. Indication, co...[Nervenarzt. 2003 - PubMed Result] At other times, it is defined according to the specific population targeted. A criminal justice addiction services firm offered its definition, "Sociological counseling or sociotherapy is the practice of positive social change methods or modalities for treatment of ineffective human behavior." History Criminal Justice Addiction Services And yet there are others that share that definition but would rather not focus on "ineffective human behavior" but rather all behavior. Credentialing professionals In the United States, sociotherapists or life enrichment therapists are required to have at least a bachelor's degree in the social sciences and have work experience studying individuals; most are credentialed beyond this minimum requirement. In other parts of the world, especially in Europe, sociotherapists are board certified by professional bodies and hold college and university professional degrees beyond the master's degree. Developing methods and theories Sociotherapists are constantly involved in creating and refining theories in group and socialization dynamics. For example, a sociotherapist in a nursing home may experiment on the various methods one might employ to lure an introverted resident to activities and thus reduce the resident's risk of social isolation, which may be linked to the continued progression of that resident's dementia. In this example, the sociotherapist would also use activities like games and exercises to monitor an individual's mental health and use interaction with other residents as a tool to improve that mental health. See also *Milieu therapy *Sociometry *Therapeutic community *Therapeutic social clubs References Further reading *Abroms, G. M. (1981). Family therapy in a biomedical context: Journal of Marital & Family Therapy Vol 7(3) Jul 1981, 385-390. *Almond, R. (1975). Issues in milieu treatment: Schizophrenia Bulletin Vol 1(13) Sum 1975, 12-26. *Alonso-Fernandez, F. (1989). More about father Jofre: The golden age of Spanish psychiatry: Psicopatologia Vol 9(3) Jul-Sep 1989, 149-155. *Alonso-Fernandez, F. (1990). Sociotherapy in psychiatric clinics of general hospitals: Revista de Psiquiatria de la Facultad de Medicina de Barcelona Vol 17(2) Mar-Apr 1990, 53-59. *Andringa, B. (1991). Observation at the ward. Lisse, Netherlands: Swets & Zeitlinger Publishers. *Antonijevic, M. (1989). Psychotherapeutic potentials of the group: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 21(1) Jun 1989, 29-34. *Aron, A. (1992). Testimonio, a bridge between psychotherapy and sociotherapy: Women & Therapy Vol 13(3) 1992, 173-189. *Bach, O., Gruss, U., & Hirsch, C. (1973). Relationships between somato- and sociotherapy of endogenic psychoses: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 25(12) Dec 1973, 741-747. *Baro, F., & Dom, R. (1976). The interaction between neuroleptic treatment and sociotherapeutic approach in chronic schizophrenics: Investigations with haloperidol, penfluridol and pimozide: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 76(5) Sep-Oct 1976, 735-758. *Bastos, O. (1986). Delusions: Treatment of delusional patient: Jornal Brasileiro de Psiquiatria Vol 35(4) Jul-Aug 1986, 209-214. *Blaya, M. (1976). Sociotherapy and social rehabilitation of the schizophrenic: Neurobiologia Vol 39(Suppl) 1976, 133-140. *Bokun, P. (1978). The evaluation of combined hospital-oupatient treatment of alcoholics: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 6(1) 1978, 55-59. *Brady, M. P. (1986). An investigation of multiple peer exemplar training to increase generalized social behavior of severely handicapped children: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Brendtro, L. K., & Ness, A. E. (1991). Extreme interventions for extreme behavior: Peer-assisted behavior management in group treatment programs: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 20(3) Jun 1991, 171-181. *Cerqueira, L. (1976). Sociotherapy and social rehabilitation of the schizophrenic patient: Neurobiologia Vol 39(Suppl) 1976, 123-132. *Church, N. (1985). Sociotherapy with marital couples: Incorporating dramaturgical and social constructionist elements of marital interaction: Clinical Sociology Review Vol 3 1985, 116-128. *Clark, D. H. (1974). Social therapy in psychiatry. Oxford, England: Penguin. *Coenen, R. (2002). Educating without punishing. A sociotherapeutic approach of adolescence and deliquency: Therapie Familiale Vol 23(4) 2002, 325-348. *de Montmollin, M.-J., Zimmermann, E., Bernheim, J., & Harding, T. W. (1986). Sociotherapeutic treatment of delinquents in prison: International Journal of Offender Therapy and Comparative Criminology Vol 30(1) 1986, 25-34. *Edelson, M (1970). The practice of sociotherapy: a case study. New Haven, Yale University Press. ISBN:0300013515 *Frieboes, R. M. (2003). Sociotherapy in German social law: Indication, contents, and aspects of public health: Nervenarzt Vol 74(7) 2003, 596-600. *Fuentenebro de Diego, F. (1989). Sociotherapy of depression: Psicopatologia Vol 9(4) Oct-Dec 1989, 185-187. *Garrone, G., & Lalive, J. (1986). Sociotherapy and depression: Psychopathology Vol 19(Suppl 2) Feb 1986, 207-209. *Gastager, H. (1976). What is sociotherapy? : Zeitschrift fur Klinische Psychologie und Psychotherapie Vol 24(2) 1976, 156-159. *Goldstein, T. (1991). An integration of self psychological and social cognitive therapies for the treatment of pathological gamblers: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Greene, L. R. (1999). A sociotherapeutic guide: Wherefore art thou? : Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice Vol 3(1) Mar 1999, 61-63. *Grossarth-Maticek, R. (1980). Social psychotherapy and course of the disease: First experiences with cancer patients: Psychotherapy and Psychosomatics Vol 33(3) 1980, 129-138. *Hausner, H., Hajak, G., & Spiessl, H. (2007). Does sociotherapy lose importance in scientific discourse? : Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 34(8) Nov 2007, 395-399. *Hogarty, G. E., & et al. (1974). Drug and sociotherapy in the aftercare of schizophrenic patients: III. Adjustment of nonrelapsed patients: Archives of General Psychiatry Vol 31(5) Nov 1974, 609-618. *Ignjatovic, M. (1973). The milieu as a sociotherapeutic factor in industry: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 75-80. *Ishiyama, T. (1972). Systems, Anyone? : PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (4), Apr, 1972. *Ispanovic-Radojkovic, V., Petrovic, V., Davis, H., Tenjovic, L., & Mincic, T. (2000). Evaluation of psychosocial intervention with traumatised adolescents. Sarajevo, Bosnia-Herzegovina: D O O Otisak. *Johnson, K., & Davis, P. K. (1998). A supported relationships intervention to increase the social integration of persons with traumatic brain injuries: Behavior Modification Vol 22(4) Oct 1998, 502-528. *Kannenberg, R.(2002)."Sociotherapy for Sociopaths: Resocial Group. A Group Treatment Curriculum for Adults with Antisocial Behavior and Substance Abuse" (Eau Claire, WI: PESI HealthCare, LLC.). *Kalicanin, P. (1973). Socio-psychiatric methods in work with outpatients: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 51-57. *Kaschak, E. (1976). Sociotherapy: An ecological model for therapy with women: Psychotherapy: Theory, Research & Practice Vol 13(1) Spr 1976, 61-63. *Kecmanovic, D., Krekic, N., & Hadzimustafic, J. (1985). The household managed by long-term patients as a sociotherapeutic way of their treatment: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 13(3) Sep 1985, 185-192. *Kobal, M. (1973). Sociotherapeutic methods in the treatment of adolescents: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 59-64. *Kolar, D., & Bojanin, S. (1998). The role of sociotherapeutic method in psychotherapy of adolescent crisis: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 30(2-3) 1998, 297-308. *Koslacz, A., Marmurowska-Michalowska, H., & Perzynski, J. (1975). Contemporary problems of sociotherapy in early schizophrenia: Psychiatria Polska Vol 9(2) 1975, 189-195. *Kreyssig, M. (1983). Functional diagnosis as a basis for treatment and rehabilitation--from the nosological to more comprehensive psychiatric diagnosis: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 35(5) May 1983, 283-290. *Lipgar, R. M. (1999). Guide to patient-staff large group meetings: A sociotherapeutic approach: Group Dynamics: Theory, Research, and Practice Vol 3(1) Mar 1999, 51-60. *Ljubin, N. (1978). Sociotherapy in heteropodal environment as a form of rehabilitation of mental patients: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 6(1) 1978, 61-68. *Loga, S., Ceric, I., & Kecmanovic, D. (1978). Psychoactive drugs in resocialization of the mentally ill: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 6(1) 1978, 51-54. *Mahler, E. (1995). From group analysis to psychoanalytic sociotherapy: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalytische Theorie und Praxis Vol 10(1) 1995, 93-118. *Mandic, N., Mrdenovic, S., Filakovic, P., Barkic, J., & et al. (1989). Transfer and other therapeutic measures in schizophrenia: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 17(2) Jun 1989, 127-141. *Martins, M. C. (1976). Sociotherapy and social reintegration of the schizophrenic patient: Neurobiologia Vol 39(Suppl) 1976, 151-156. *Melchinger, H., & Machleidt, W. (2003). Outpatient Sociotherapy Funded by Health-Care Organisations-A Sustainable Contribution to the Psychiatric Reform? : Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 14(3) Sep 2003, 107-112. *Mendelson, P. (1989). The sociometric vision: Journal of Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 42(3) Fal 1989, 138-147. *Mrevlje, G. (1982). The large group of young people: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 14(1) 1982, 107-114. *Muačević V. (1969) Socioterapijske metode u rehabilitaciji mentalnih bolesnika. U: Peršić N (ed), LEK, Ljubljana, , *Muačević V, Kobal M. (1979). Socioterapija funkcionalnih psihoza. Soc.Pshijatr., 7:121-131 *Muačević V (1987). Grupna psihoterapija i socioterapija shizofrenih bolesnika. Soc.Psihijat.,15:101-14 *Muacevic, V., & et al. (1985). Sociotherapy and rehabilitation of psychiatric patients: Socijalna Psihijatrija Vol 13(3) Sep 1985, 161-175. *Musil, J. V. (1974). To the use of sociometry in the sociotherapy of alcoholics: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 18(5) 1974, 422-426. *Opalic, P. (1977). A dialectical conception of human nature and sociotherapy: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 9(4) 1977, 437-447. *Persic, N. (1973). The development of sociotherapy in our country (Yugoslavia): Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 163-173. *Petiziol, A. (1986). Comments and conclusions: Rivista Sperimentale di Freniatria e Medicina Legale delle Alienazioni Mentali Vol 110(6, Suppl) Dec 1986, 1319-1326. *Petrova, R. P. (1988). Sheltered workshops within the system of restorative therapy and dispensarization of the mentally ill: Trudy Leningradskogo Nauchno-Issledovatel'skogo Psikhonevrologicheskogo Instituta im V M Bekhtereva Vol 120 1988, 136-140. *Petrovic, D., & Sedmak, T. (1982). Education in the large group: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 14(1) 1982, 39-44. *Pilnick, S. (1972). Beyond Psychotherapy: PsycCRITIQUES Vol 17 (1), Jan, 1972. *Pinquart, M., & Sorensen, S. (2001). How effective are psychotherapeutic and other psychosocial interventions with older adults? A meta-analysis: Journal of Mental Health and Aging Vol 7(2) Sum 2001, 207-243. *Ploeger, A. (1975). In-hospital and outpatient group therapy and sociotherapy: Nervenarzt Vol 46(1) Jan 1975, 18-23. *Pocreau, J.-B. (1988). Andre Lamarche (1908-1985): A humanistic idea of psychiatry: Theoretical foundations and intervention methods: Annales Medico-Psychologiques Vol 146(5) May 1988, 439-455. *Popovic, M. (1973). Sociotherapeutic work with large groups of inpatients: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 39-46. *Potrebic, J. (1984). Group sociotherapeutic work with alcoholics: Review of the sociotherapeutic club: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 16(3-4) 1984, 339-351. *Potrebic, J. (1987). Posthospital sociotherapeutic work of treated alcoholics: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 19(1-2) 1987, 167-174. *Praszkier, R. (1983). Levels of communication in psychotherapy and sociotherapy: Przeglad Psychologiczny Vol 26(1) 1983, 117-132. *Randolph, J. L. (1974). Intrastaff conflict and choice of treatment models: Bulletin of the Menninger Clinic Vol 38(2) Mar 1974, 173-177. *Reay, A., & Revel, J. (1999). Social therapists: Being real and being therapeutic: Therapeutic Communities Vol 20(2) Sum 1999, 93-102. *Reinke, E. (1987). Psychoanalytic understanding in sociotherapeutic settings: A demonstration project with criminal offenders: Psyche: Zeitschrift fur Psychoanalyse und ihre Anwendungen Vol 41(10) Oct 1987, 900-914. *Resch, F. (1994). Psychotherapeutic and sociotherapeutic approaches in children and adolescents with schizophrenia: Zeitschrift fur Kinder- und Jugendpsychiatrie und Psychotherapie Vol 22(4) Dec 1994, 275-284. *Richardson, M. L. (1995). Men's healing in connection: Toward mutually empathic fathercare. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Richters, A., Dekker, C., & Scholte, W. F. (2008). Community based sociotherapy in Byumba, Rwanda: Intervention: International Journal of Mental Health, Psychosocial Work & Counselling in Areas of Armed Conflict Vol 6(2) Jul 2008, 100-116. *Rogina, V., & Sila, A. (1973). The structure of a psychiatric hospital as a sociotherapeutic factor: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 31-38. *Ronse, H. (1975). Toward an institutional sociotherapy: Acta Psychiatrica Belgica Vol 75(3) May 1975, 294-305. *Shearon, E. M. (1980). Psychodrama with children: Acta Paedopsychiatrica: International Journal of Child & Adolescent Psychiatry Vol 45(5) Feb 1980, 253-268. *Shine, J., & Morris, M. (2000). Addressing criminogenic needs in a prison therapeutic community: Therapeutic Communities Vol 21(3) Fal 2000, 197-219. *Simeonsson, R. J., Monson, L. B., & Blacher-Dixon, J. (1979). Promoting social competence in exceptional children through perspective taking and sociodramatic activities: Group Psychotherapy, Psychodrama & Sociometry Vol 32 1979, 156-163. *Singer, L. (1987). The long-term treatment of schizophrenia: Psychologie Medicale Vol 19(10) Oct 1987, 1863-1864. *Sival, R. C., Vingerhoets, R. W., Haffmans, P. M. J., Jansen, P. A. F., & Hazelhoff, J. N. T. (1997). Effect of a program of diverse activities on disturbed behavior in three severely demented patients: International Psychogeriatrics Vol 9(4) Dec 1997, 423-430. *Smith, B. L., & Fromm, M. G. (1982). Personality determinants of leadership and participation in a sociotherapy program: Human Relations Vol 35(6) Jun 1982, 433-448. *Smith, E. (1971). Social hour: A sociotherapeutic approach. Oxford, England: Charles C Thomas. *Stojiljkovic, S. (1973). A sociotherapeutic approach in social psychiatry: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 21-27. *Swenson, C. R., & Munich, R. L. (1989). Types of large-group meetings in the therapeutic community: With special emphasis on the long-term unit: Psychiatry: Journal for the Study of Interpersonal Processes Vol 52(4) Nov 1989, 437-445. *Theilemann, S. (1993). Comparing cognitive therapy with sociotherapy in reducing cognitive disturbances of schizoaffective disorders: Nervenarzt Vol 64(9) Sep 1993, 587-593. *Traxler, S. (1980). Psychotherapeutic group work with psychiatric patients: A clinical study: Psychiatrische Praxis Vol 7 1980, 113-122. *Van der Krogt, S. (1989). Three of a kind: A review of a process of growth: II. A sociotherapeutic view: International Journal of Therapeutic Communities Vol 10(3) 1989, 181-185. *Veljkovic, J. (1973). Sociotherapeutic methods in reducing the length of hospitalization: Psychiatry Today Vol 5(2-3) 1973, 47-50. *Viana, U. (1976). Sociotherapy and social reintegration of the schizophrenic patient: Final comments: Neurobiologia Vol 39(Suppl) 1976, 157-158. *Viehweg, W., Albert, H. D., & Schulz, J. (1973). Experience gained with a group of patients in age psychiatry: Psychiatrie, Neurologie und Medizinische Psychologie Vol 25(7) Jul 1973, 406-413. *Vujacic, D., Vukovic, M., & Radosavljevic, B. (1985). The roles of nurses and occupational therapists in sociotherapeutic activities of the Day Hospital of the Institute for Mental Health in Belgrade: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 17(3) 1985, 213-217. *Watson, J. P. (1980). Special review feature: Schizophrenia in the 1970s: British Journal of Medical Psychology Vol 53(1) Mar 1980, 91-92. *Weig, W. (2003). Rehabilitation of Mentally Ill Patients Under the Conditions of the German Social Law and Differentiation of Rehabilitation from Sociotherapy: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 14(4) Dec 2003, 134-137. *Weisman, R. (1995). Reflections on the Oak Ridge experiment with mentally disordered offenders, 1965-1968: International Journal of Law and Psychiatry Vol 18(3) Sum 1995, 265-290. *White, M., & Epston, D. (1989). Literate means to therapeutic ends. Adelaide, SA, Australia: Dulwich Centre Publications. *Whiteley,J S (1986). Sociotherapy and psychotherapy in the treatment of personality disorder: discussion paper.J R Soc Med.,79(12): 721–725. *Wilson, J. J. (2004). Sociotherapies for Children and Adolescents: An Overview. San Francisco, CA: Jossey-Bass. *Wolfersdorf, M. (2003). Psychiatric and Psychotherapeutic Treatment of Patients with Affective Disorders: Statements: Krankenhauspsychiatrie Vol 14(Suppl1) Jun 2003, 34-36. *Woods, R. T. (1979). Reality orientation and staff attention: A controlled study: British Journal of Psychiatry Vol 134 May 1979, 502-507. *Zeiller, B., Tomkiewicz, S., & Finder, J. (1973). Evolution of juvenile delinquents: Report on 108 very difficult adolescents cared for and educated in a semi-free setting: Hygiene Mentale (Supplement de l'Encephale) Vol 62(1) May 1973, 16-30. *Zeuch, A., & Hillecke, T. (2004). Results of music therapeutic relaxation in a social-therapeutic penal system: A qualitative-quantitative orientation study: Musik-, Tanz- und Kunsttherapie Vol 15(1) 2004, 16-23. *Zivkov-Starcevic, M., & Sedmak, T. (1989). Sociotherapeutic interventions in the large group: Psihijatrija Danas Vol 21(2-3) Nov 1989, 169-175. External links *Lecture on social networks in the management of patients with schizophrenic disorders Category:Sociotherapy Category:Therapy Category:Treatment